


Anywhere With You

by sweetums



Series: The One with the Friends AUs [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Louis, Fluff, Harry's POV, Humor, Inspired by FRIENDS, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Non-Famous Harry, Strangers to Lovers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/sweetums
Summary: “Do you want some gum?” Louis’ lovely voice interrupts his train of thoughts.“No, thank you.” Harry responds quickly.What? ‘No, thank you’? What was he thinking? If Louis Tomlinson offers you gum, you take it. If Louis Tomlinson offers you a vial of vomit, you take it.“On second thought, gum would be perfection.” Harry actually considers just dying right there as he reaches over to pry the piece of gum out of Louis’ perfect little hand, eyes flitting over to the other man’s amused face.Why did he say that? He could’ve said, ‘I’ll have some gum’ or ‘gum would be great’ or even a simple ‘thanks’ but no, no, for Harry, ‘gum would be perfection’.He loathes himself.-AU where Harry gets stuck in an ATM vestibule with Louis Tomlinson during a blackout. Inspired by Chandler and Jill Goodacre from Friends.





	Anywhere With You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3! This is a cute little oneshot I did for the series, a lot more closely based on the Friends episode it was inspired by than some others. I actually finished this ages ago and I've just finished part 4 which is around 25k and my favourite thing I've ever written (it'll more than make up for the lack of smut in this one, trust me) so the series is coming along :) I'll post the next part soon, depending on the interest shown in the series tbh. Please leave comments and kudos because nothing makes me happier!
> 
> Title from First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes.
> 
> [Fic post](http://darlou.tumblr.com/post/163452842473/anywhere-with-you-do-you-want-some-gum-louis)
> 
> I don't allow translations or reposts of any kind.

It’s getting late, the city already turning dark, and Harry’s just popped into a local market to pick up some fruit. On the way back to his car, he comes across an ATM vestibule and realises that he’s short on cash and his friends were actually planning a pizza night so it might be a good idea to get some money out.

Once at an ATM, he makes quick work of dispensing £50, assuming that’s enough for the evening. As he’s leaving, pocketing his wallet with a shopping bag in the other hand, the automatic door slams shut and looks as if though it’s remaining shut. He sees on the other side of the glass that the lights in office buildings, shops and lampposts all shut off instantly.

A blackout. Great.

Harry sighs then turns around to settle in for however long this blackout will last. As he does so, he notices for the first time that he’s not alone. There’s another man who doesn’t seem very pleased that he’s stuck here judging by the furrow of his brows and pursed lips. On closer inspection, Harry almost does a double take.

Is that? No, it can’t be. Can it? He’s almost sure this man is Louis Tomlinson, the singer, model, footballer and occasional star of Harry’s daydreams.

He tries to think about the last time he’s seen a picture of Louis, some Adidas billboard lining a main road he was driving on, to compare and determine.

“Hey, man, it’s me, Louis.”

Okay, it is Louis then.

“I’m fine, just stuck in an ATM vestibule. Sucks but what can I do. Don’t reckon I’ll be able to make it over to the studio. We’ll sort out that verse on another day.” he continues on the phone. “Er, no, I’m not alone, there’s some guy here.”

He briefly glances over at Harry who tries to give him a friendly smile in return. It might have been more creepy than friendly but he’s standing in the presence of London’s fittest bloke so excuse him, okay?

“Right, I’ll talk to you later.” Louis finishes his phone call then proceeds to lean against a wall, huffing slightly as if he’s irritated by the prospect of being stuck here.

The phone call actually reminds Harry that he should probably contact his own friends. He reaches into his back pocket then realises that he left his phone in his car and groans.

“Do you need to use the phone, mate?” Louis offers, clearly having noticed Harry’s distress and lack of phone.

“Yes, thank you.” Harry smiles gratefully, extending a hand to take the offered iPhone.

He won’t call since he doesn’t want Louis to hear him freak the hell out about him. So he decides to text Niall as it’s one of the only numbers he knows off by heart and because Niall is almost as big of a fan of Louis as Harry is.

_**Niall, it’s me, Harry** _

_harry? where are ya? u alright?_

**_I’m fine, just stuck in an atm vestibule because of the blackout_ **

_man, that sucks. lads are all here, we’re getting ready to order pizza_

**_It’s not too bad, guess who I’m with?_ **

_aha, who?_

**_Louis bloody Tomlinson_ **

_whaaaaat??!!!!? no fricking way!!! rovers tomlinson? the one that models? the one you have an embarrassing crush on??_

**_Yeah, that one_ **

_mate! what’s he like in person??_

**_So fucking fit. I thought maybe they touch him up or something in photos but no, he’s even more gorgeous up close_ **

_hahaha! get in! how’s the bum? ik u talked about it more than once_

**_Jesus, Niall, shut up. I’m not talking about that. It’s disrespectful_ **

_oh now it’s disrespectful but it was fine when I was tryin to watch the bloody game that one time_

**_HE WAS WEARING WHITE BOOTY SHORTS._ **

Harry quickly glances up at Louis who’s reading some advertising board about online banking with his back turned to Harry. And what a back it is. That dip is sinful and curves right back out into the unbelievable slope of his bum. Grey jogging bottoms, have mercy.

**_Ok, it’s very nice. Like very very nice_ **

_hahaa! u gonna talk to him?_

**_Maybe? What if I say something stupid?_ **

_u probably will knowin u_

**_Niall._ **

_who cares tho. u get like, what, this one chance? just have a chat, enjoy ur surprise gift from god_

**_Ok. I should actually give Louis’ phone back to him. I’ll see you soon_ **

Harry clicks the side button of the phone before Niall can reply and hands it back over to Louis.

“Thanks for that, really.” he says with a polite smile.

“No problem, man.” Louis replies, pocketing his phone.

Harry did notice that the battery was running low so he probably won’t be using it. Does that mean he’ll have to talk to Harry? Is it morbid to want someone to be forced to interact with you?

And now they’re just standing there. Great. His one shot and his mind is blank. Who knows how long this blackout will be? It could be over in three minutes and the whole opportunity will have passed. Or it could last hours. Hours of Harry awkwardly staring at Louis. Louis getting creeped out by his staring. What if he needs to pee? Oh God, what if he wets himself in front of Louis Tomlinson? Spring is a nice time to die.

“Do you want some gum?” Louis’ lovely voice interrupts his train of thoughts.

“No, thank you.” Harry responds quickly.

What? ‘No, thank you’? What was he thinking? If Louis Tomlinson offers you gum, you take it. If Louis Tomlinson offers you a vial of vomit, you take it.

“On second thought, gum would be perfection.” Harry actually considers just dying right there as he reaches over to pry the piece of gum out of Louis’ perfect little hand, eyes flitting over to the other man’s amused face.

Why did he say that? He could’ve said, ‘I’ll have some gum’ or ‘gum would be great’ or even a simple ‘thanks’ but no, no, for Harry, ‘gum would be perfection’.

He loathes himself.

“So, you live near here?” Louis asks all of a sudden.

“Er, yeah, just like ten minutes away. I was on my way home, actually. You?” Please breathe, Harry.

“Kind of. I don’t live so central but still London.” Louis replies.

Harry’s going to need him to be more specific. That’s creepy.

“I hope the blackout didn’t cause too much of a problem for you.” Harry offers sincerely.

“Nah, just some work stuff. I can always rearrange. You got big plans tonight?”

“Just pizza with some friends. Nothing important.” Harry says, trying for nonchalance.

“I would gladly never eat pizza again for the rest of my life to stand this close to you.” he thankfully didn’t add.

“Still, shame though. I didn’t even know London still had blackouts like these.” Louis muses.

“I don’t think we’ve had one in a while. But then again I haven’t lived here for a long time or anything.” Harry says.

“Oh yeah? Where were you before?”

“Er, Holmes Chapel in Cheshire? I don’t know if you’d know it. Then I went to Manchester for uni and moved out here for a job after graduation which was two years ago.” Harry answers.

“Ah, alright. I’m a Donny lad myself. Moved to London when I was eighteen for work. It’s nice and all but I miss the North.” Louis admits.

Right. ‘Work’. For him that was recording number one albums worldwide and changing the face of men’s fashion. For Harry, that was interning at a law firm.

“I miss home too, but I try to visit often. And my sister’s here so it’s not too bad.” Harry says in agreement.

“You have a sister? My eldest just moved to London so yeah, I agree, it’s nice having any family around. Makes it feel more like home.” Louis says, eyes crinkling as he smiles at the thought of his family. Harry wants to see that smile again, badly. He also wants to kiss it but whatever.

“Just the one, yeah.”

“Can’t imagine that; I’ve got five sisters and a brother.” Louis tells him.

“Wow, that’s a big family.” Harry reacts, raising his brows.

“It’s hectic but I love them all, so can’t complain really.” Louis smiles.

Harry hums his agreement but then realises he didn’t continue the conversation. Fuck. And now the lull has gone on for too long for him to say anything. What can he do? Louis’ just stood in front of him, looking amazing as he has done for the past half an hour, with a hint of expectancy in his expression. But what is there to say? Harry has a lot to say, don’t get him wrong, but half of it is extremely inappropriate and the other half, he needs an opening to say it.

Wait, okay, he’s still chewing the gum. He should blow a bubble. A bubble is good; it gives off a boyish charm. Louis Tomlinson seems like the type to appreciate a good bubble. Okay. Here goes.

It’s like Harry’s life is in slow motion as part of a horribly tragic comedy scene. He goes for the bubble and ends up spitting his gum out onto the counter holding pens and paper. Why was he cursed with zero smoothness and the grace of a newborn deer?

Maybe Louis didn’t notice?

He can’t bear to look. But, hey, five second rule, right? He can just reach over and put the gum back in his mouth. This place looks relatively clean. Okay.

He tries to subtly move his arm and swiftly places the gum into his mouth. Right, back on track.

Except. Nope. This is somebody else’s gum. Wonderful. He’s chewing somebody else’s stale old gum. And in the panic and disgust, it’s now lodged somewhere very uncomfortable.

Yep, he’s choking.

“Oh my God, are you alright? I think you’re choking!” Louis exclaims, rushing to his side.

Harry can’t even say words, just dry heaves and tears up as he struggles to breathe.

Then he feels Louis wrap his arms around him and perform abdominal thrusts until gum comes flying out of Harry’s mouth for a second time that evening.

“Thanks, that was er,” Harry coughs, struggling to fill the rest of his sentence.

“Perfection?” Louis finishes, grinning at him cheekily.

They both erupt into laughter and the ice is broken from that moment on.

“I’m Harry, by the way.”

“I’m Louis.”

“I know! I so know! You wouldn’t believe how well I know that.” Harry thinks. He just smiles in reality.

“So, Harry, how do you propose we pass our time.” Louis continues. “We’ve done so much already. I mean, I saved your life, so I reckon it’s your turn to do something.”

“Er,” Harry considers for a minute, fingers playing with his bottom lip, before his eyes land on his shopping bag. “We can juggle!”

“I can’t juggle, mate.” Louis replies skeptically.

“Great, I can teach you!” Harry grins.

He walks over to his bag and brings out three bright green apples.

“Just watch then I’ll explain it.” Harry instructs before he starts to juggle.

He keeps the apples in the air for a minute or so before he halts, bowing as Louis claps.

“Very impressive.” Louis compliments.

“Thank you, thank you very much.” Harry accepts with a pat to his chest.

“You think you can teach me that?”

“I know I can.” Harry says with confidence.

Half an hour later, he regrets his words.

“Louis! How are you not getting this?” Harry laughs.

“It’s hard!” Louis whines, pouting and furrowing his curved brows. He’s so adorable.

“Okay, again, start with your right hand then throw that apple towards your left hand.” Harry instructs, pointing as he goes along. “Aim for the balls to be at head height.”

“Please don’t say balls and head in the same sentence.”

“Right, sorry.” Harry apologises, to which Louis giggles.

Harry raises his eyebrows at him trying to appear unimpressed by his immaturity but he can feel his own smile. Louis is endearing, sue him.

“Okay, okay! Focused, let’s do it.” Louis says before turning his attention back to the apples, tongue peeking out slightly as he focuses on throwing them.

Just like the ten times before, he achieves little more than tossing the apples enthusiastically then failing to catch them.

“Just watch me.” Harry tells him, taking the apples back into his own hands. And he doesn’t notice how he can get all three with one hand whilst Louis clearly struggled with both of his hands. He doesn’t.

Louis huffs in frustration but complies and watches as Harry juggles the green apples.

“Show off.” Louis mutters. His tone lets Harry know he’s just teasing, though. “I bet it’s because of those giant hands of yours.”

“Heeey. Just because yours are teeny tiny.” Harry shoots back.

Louis gapes.

“Give me a break! I’m big!” he says defensively, swatting at Harry’s bicep with a slight grin.

“You’re miniature.” Harry snorts, catching one of Louis’ wrists that flew out to hit him again. He encircles it with his pointer finger and thumb.

“You’re just a tree.” Louis smites.

“Fine by me. I love trees.” Harry grins.

“M’not miniature.” Louis grumbles, pouting some more.

“Don’t worry, it’s cute.” Harry lets slip.

Did he just see Louis gulp? Are those his fingers still tightened around Louis’ delicate wrist? Are they flirting?

Just as the air starts to become thick with something, blues and greens locked together for a moment, all of the main lights come back on and the automatic doors slide open to let in noise from the streets of London.

Both of them cough and pull away, seemingly at the same time.

“Looks like the blackout’s over.” Louis says, eyes lifting to look over the recently lit bulbs. “I should probably get going”

“Yeah, right, me too.” Harry responds, moving to put the apples back in his bag.  
  
“Bye, Harry. I had a great blackout.” Louis smiles and then he’s walking out into the night. Out of Harry’s life.

Harry can only watch as Louis’ perfect figure disappears.

Well, now that his life has pretty much peaked in that hour or so, he guesses leftover pizza waiting for him at home is the start of the rest of this downhill existence.

-

“Okay, I reckon I panicked because next thing I knew, I was telling her that my favourite band is the Eagles.” Liam says between a mouthful of pancake.

He’s over at Niall and Harry’s flat for a late breakfast about a week after the blackout, recounting the date he had last night.

“Don’t tell Niall that,” Harry advises. “You know how he is. He’d be all, ‘you know two songs! Hotel California and Desperado!’”

“Yeah, you’re right. But you can’t do that Irish accent in front of him either; it was rubbish, mate.” Liam snorts.

“Heeey!” Harry frowns.

“Anyway, where is Niall?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know; I think he’s still in his room sleeping. His cousin is in London and they went out last night. Niall is bad enough on his own, add another Irishman to that and there was no stopping him apparently.” Harry replies.

“Glad I didn’t see it. I assume vomiting was involved.” Liam winces.

“Oh yeah, vomiting was definitely involved.” Harry answers.

“Suddenly I’m not so hungry anymore.” Liam claims.

Before Harry can start lecturing him about how hard he had worked on making three batches of three different flavours of pancake this morning, Niall comes stumbling into the room.

He’s in his boxer still, bleached hair in all directions and holding his phone out, covering the speakers. His eyes are wide and filled with panic. Harry and Liam just stare at him, blinking in confusion.

“Harry! Mate, fuck, okay, I think Louis Tomlinson is on the phone for you.” he rushes out.

Harry’s heart plummets to his feet.

“What?” he shrieks.

“Look, did you delete the texts that you sent me during the blackout?” Niall asks him.

“No…”

Realisation dawns upon Harry and he can feel the colour drain from his face. Oh God. All the stuff he said about Louis. About Louis’ bum. Fuck. Louis’ definitely calling about a restraining order. This could very well be the worst day of Harry’s horrendously embarrassing life.

“Mate, he’s literally on the other line. Asked to speak to you, you need to take the phone.” Niall is now in front of him, shoving his phone into Harry’s hand.

“Uh, h-hi.” Harry stammers once the phone has been pressed to his ear.

“Hello, Harry.” Louis says cheerily.

“How, erm, how’ve you been?”

What on earth was he supposed to say?

“You tell me, seeing as you’re apparently quite the fan.” Louis replies cooly.

“Erm, ha, er, look-“ Harry starts.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew who I was?” Louis asks.

“God, erm, sorry. I’m so sorry if you feel, like, violated or something. I didn’t want to come off as, I don’t know, creepy? And then we had so much fun together, I mean, fun for me, I’m sure it was boring as hell for you. God, I’m sorry. Did I mention that I’m sorry?” Harry rambles.

He hears Louis laughing gently on the other end of the line.

“Harry, calm down. You don’t have to be sorry.” Louis tells him, and Harry can hear the smile in his voice.

“Okay, thank God.” Harry sighs with relief. “So, er, why did you call?”

“Well, I was scrolling through my phone and came across your texts to your friend.” Louis explains.

Harry groans.

“It’s fine, love, I thought they were flattering.” Louis reassures. “And well, I wasn’t kidding when I said I had a great blackout. I don’t meet that many people I get along so well with, especially not ones who can juggle.”

Harry lets out a puff of laughter.

“So I thought, why not give you a call and see if you wanted to hang out again some time.” Louis finishes.

What?

A moment passes.

What?

“Um, hello? You still there?” Louis asks.

Harry needs to pull himself together. If this is in fact a dream, which he’s almost ninety nine percent sure that it is, he’s going to indulge in it before he wakes up.

“You want to hang out?” Harry questions.

He can just about see Niall and Liam’s mouths drop open in his peripheral vision.

“Yep. If you’re up for it?” Louis clarifies.

“Yes. Yeah, yes, definitely. I’m up for it. You have no i-, erm, yes. Sure, I can hang.”

Why was Harry given the ability to speak yet no connection between his brain and his mouth?

Niall and Liam are beside themselves.

“Right, I’ll take that as a yes.” Louis teases.

“What I meant was, I’d like to see you again.” Harry rectifies with more composure.

“Thanks, love. You mind sending over your own number and then we’ll plan something?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, I’ll do that, no worries.” Harry affirms.

He thinks that they’re about to say their goodbyes and hang up when Louis pipes up again.

“By the way, Harry, you really think I’m gorgeous?” Louis asks cheekily.

“Only in every sense of the word.” Harry responds.

He hears Louis giggle and can only imagine him blushing, his unfairly high cheekbones tinted with pink.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Louis tells him.

“We’ll discuss this over dinner.” Harry says, biting at his lip to contain his massive grin.

“Can’t wait. I’ll see you, Harry.” Louis says.

“Bye, Louis.” Harry returns, waiting for the line to go dead before pulling the phone away from his ear.

He cradles said phone to his chest, slowly sinking down in his chair and staring dazedly at the wall.

“What the fuck was that?” he hears Niall ask.

“That.” Harry replies dreamily. “Was the turning point of my formerly boring life.”


End file.
